


no goodbyes needed today

by yellowdahlia



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, eddie doesnt die because i SAID SO, this came to me when i saw it ch 2 for the third time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdahlia/pseuds/yellowdahlia
Summary: In your faceI see a lifetimeOther fears seem so small when you're watching the love of your life die.





	1. Chapter 1

_Close your eyes, I'm still beside you._

_No goodbyes needed today._

This is wrong. This is all wrong. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. He’s scared, but it’s not like anything he’s ever felt before. This fear is much deeper and it’s crushing all of the air out of his lungs and it won’t let him breathe and he feels the unfamiliarity of tears rushing down his cheeks. His heart isn’t working either - it’s beating out of rhythm and every single time he remembers where he is and what’s happening, it hurts. It fucking hurts. 

Thoughts go through his head slowly, never able to quiet the constant ‘this isn’t supposed to happen this isn’t supposed to happen he’s going to die he’s going to die and it’s your fault’ that’s circling around him. He wonders why he was so scared before. He wonders why he was afraid at all. Why he waited so long. If he didn’t wait maybe he wouldn’t have to be here right now. 

Other fears seem so small when you’re watching the love of your life die. 

He forces himself to look at him. The pain in his heart returns and this time it’s worse. His knees buckle and he silently wishes it was him instead. Everything seems to be moving so slowly, his ears are ringing and his hands are shaking. 

Vision going blurry, he persuades his body to move toward him. He thinks he's running but he isn't sure he can move that fast. The others might be calling him but he can only hear one voice

He can only hear him.

He finally lets his knees completely buckle and he falls right in front of him. There’s nothing he can pay attention to but him, and the looming thought that he’s just going to let him go without saying a word.

He opens his mouth to speak - to say anything, anything at all. He needs to get something out before, before-

He can’t finish that sentence. 

“Richie?” 

Richie finally looks him in the eyes. His face is pale and bloody and something in him breaks apart further. 

“What? What is it, buddy?” It was all he could think of.

“I fucked your mom.” Richie watches him choke out a laugh that looks like it hurts, and pretends not to see the blood that comes out of his mouth. Richie tries to laugh but he just lets out a quiet sob. He thought he was going to say something else - what he was trying to say for so fucking long. 

He smiles a soft smile, through the blood and the paleness and the pain. Richie smiles back, through the tears and he takes his hand. It feels cold. He squeezes it and feels the faintest squeeze back. 

“Is that really what you’re going to say to me right now? You’re dying and we’re in the sewers with a fucking murderous clown and you tell me you fucked my mom?” Stop talking stop talking you can’t turn to jokes every time he makes you feel something. 

“You know what I was going to say - you know what I’m going to say dickwad,” He smiles that smile again, “I love you.”

Richie crumbles completely. 

“Say it back,” The smile fades and he coughs - some blood spatters onto his shirt, “I’m fucking dying, say it back to me asshole.” 

“I love you.” Richie says, “I love you, I love you, I love you -”

Richie takes his face in his hands - blood be fucking damned and he kisses him. For the first and the last time. 

“Go,” He says. It’s weaker than the words he said before and Richie knows that he’s slipping away. He can’t go. 

“You have to.” He was always a fucking mind reader. That’s one of the reasons Richie loved him so much. 

“I can’t.” Richie’s voice breaks. 

“I’ll be here, Rich,” He looks like he’s shrinking into himself and his smile is barely a grimace. 

Richie forces himself to believe him. 

“I’ll come back for you.”


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _i dont need a roof to say im covered_

_In this place _

_I feel at ease_

They won’t let Richie come back for him - they’re telling him he’s already dead, that he’s a goner, that it’s no use. He goes anyway. He doesn’t care if they’re right, he made a fucking promise and after so many years of being silent and forgotten, he can’t do it anymore. He cradles himself around his pale, bloody body as soon as he reaches him and curls further into him when they try to pull him back. 

“Richie, honey, he’s gone.” It’s Beverly - he thinks, his glasses are broken and bloodstained and his eyes have gone blurry with tears. He can feel the brokenness in her words. 

He knows in his heart that no one is more fucking broken that he is. 

“No, no he’s okay, he’s fine,” He pushes the limp body further into his shoulders, letting his head fall onto his shoulder, “We just gotta get him out of here.” 

“Richie, we can’t.” 

Someone begins to pull him away, he isn’t sure who and he isn’t sure he cares. All he fucking cares about is getting him the fuck out of here. It doesn’t matter if he’s dead - it doesn’t matter anymore. He just needs him. 

He just needs Eddie. 

“We can save him!” He’s trying his best to stand his ground, to stay with him, to make sure that his body never leaves his arms. 

“Richie..” 

“Fine. Leave me here. Let me stay with him.” If they won’t let him take him, it’s the only way. The pain still hasn’t settled in completely and he feels nothing - as soon as he says it he begins to think that it’s the best thing to do. Life without Eddie is much worse than death. 

“If it wasn’t me instead why can’t I just die with him?” 

“Richie we have to go. We can’t let you die. We’ve lost too much already.” 

“I’m not leaving without Eddie.” 

_Here's where I end and begin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey i guess im back after 7 months?? this was all i had left in my google doc but ill defo work on this soon i promise!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! here's my first one shot/fix it uwu i hope it was okay and readable i was honestly kind of scared to write this bc i didnt want to get it wrong but i really really wanted to!!! the title and the lyrics are from i dont need a roof from the musical big fish !! i was singing it with my voice teacher today and i was like...wow....reddie.......... 
> 
> there will be multiple chapters !!!!
> 
> love u my twitter is @yxllowdahlia


End file.
